


Playing Boyfriend

by rosehips



Series: Barson tropes [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Rafael is cocky and presumptuous but he means well and Olivia knows that, kind of, set vaguely sometime in season 15, so it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehips/pseuds/rosehips
Summary: Rafael Barba is new to Manhattan, but that doesn't mean he can't try to lend a hand when it looks like Olivia Benson may need someone to play boyfriend.{Trope: fake dating.}





	Playing Boyfriend

It takes Rafael longer than he expected to get to the restaurant Benson had suggested. He’s still new to Manhattan, still getting to know the area around the courthouse, and he loses a good five minutes walking up and down the block trying to find the place before he realizes he’s on the wrong street. 

By the time he arrives at Forlini’s she’s already at the bar with a glass of wine. She’s facing away from the door, and he can’t help but observe how the light brings out hints of red in her rich, dark hair. When Rafael catches himself wondering what that hair would feel like between his fingers, he gives himself a little shake. 

Returned to reality, he walks her way, only to notice she’s talking to someone. Or rather, sitting stiffly with her arms crossed as she listens. 

“Come on, I’m a fun guy,” the other man is saying. “Give me your number, I’ll show you a good time.”

Benson’s voice is like ice. “I told you I’m not interested.”

The man bristles at her authoritative tone. “What’s wrong, you think you’re too good for me? I don’t see a ring on your finger, not like you got a man who can —“

“Actually, she does,” Rafael says smoothly, sauntering forward and draping his arm over Benson’s shoulder. Lightly. He doesn’t want to cross boundaries. She looks up at him in surprise, and he gives her a quick, confident smile. “We’d like you to leave us alone now,” Rafael tells the man, who is already starting to apologize — but Benson cuts him off. 

“ _ Actually _ ,” she says, echoing Rafael’s words, “I don’t.” She raises an eyebrow and he pulls his arm back. He can feel the tips of his ears turn red. 

“My friend was trying to help,” Benson tells the man, who looks utterly bewildered, “but you need to learn how to take no for an answer. It doesn’t matter if I ‘have a man,’” she continues, using actual air quotes. “I told you I wasn’t interested. That’s what matters.” She gives him a withering up-and-down look. “And the answer is yes, by the way. I  _ am _ too good for you.”

Rafael doesn’t feel any sympathy for the man, but as he watches him slink away he wishes he could do the same thing. 

He clears his throat. “Ah, sorry about that,” he tells her. “I — I know you can take care of yourself, I just thought you might like a little help.”

Benson laughs, but it’s a pleased and friendly sound. “Maybe stick to helping out in court,” she smirks, and he wills himself not to flush any more than he already has. 

“Buy you a drink to make up for it?” he suggests instead. He relaxes when the words come out cool and offhand.  _ Still got it.  _

She eyes him. “You really like playing boyfriend, huh?”

The look she’s giving him isn’t like the way she looked at the other man. He can’t quite decipher it. Part approval, part challenge, and — well, maybe this is wishful thinking — part flirtation. At least he’s pretty sure. 

Rafael flashes her a smirk as he waves down the bartender. “Who said I was playing?” He takes a moment to bask in her surprised smile before bringing up the case. They have work to do, after all, and the other stuff should be taken slow — the better to savor it. 

He’s gonna enjoy getting to know Manhattan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok, this was a total cop-out because the "fake dating" was one-sided and lasted maybe three seconds, I know. I'll try to fill the trope in earnest another time. In the meantime, I had fun with this and wanted to share.


End file.
